


Just my Name

by drawmelikeurotp



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: #LOTS OF OOC, #and some dialogue from Izaya's sisters... and others..., #including vulgar language in certain parts, #might have a bit of kyohei, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawmelikeurotp/pseuds/drawmelikeurotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You-complete-ass, Shizu-Chan! You show up here after months, and you say 'hey'?"<br/>Shizuo shows up after three months of not being in Ikebukuro, and Izaya's furious. He asks for answers, and he gets more then what had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just my Name

**Author's Note:**

> So….lemme tell you a thing.  
> I was watching HP DH Pt1 the other day and it got to the part when Ron comes back and Hermione confronts him with repeatedly hitting him with a bag. He says that he brought out the deluminator and stuff and heard Hermione’s voice saying his name. Instantly, it made me think of Shizuo and Izaya.  
> That and....I might've changed their attitudes? Like, Izaya's super violent, and Shizuo is super chill?....Gomen. It just came out like that.  
> So…here’s a fanfic for you!

_Rrrring._

“Hnn…”

_Rrrring._

“Shaddup, Dotachin. Not while I’m sleeping.”

_Rrrrin-_

“Ugh! Fine!”

 _Click.’_ Hello? Izaya speaking.’

_“Izaya!! Get out here right now!”_

‘Hm? Why?’

_“Iza-Iza! I think you need to see this!”_

_‘_ See what? I’m in bed!’

_“Just get down to ‘Bukuro quick!”_

_Click._

Izaya looked to the phone. The call had ended.

He threw the phone somewhere across the room and plowed his face into the sheets below him.

Not even seconds registered in his mind when another of his phones rang. Except this time, it was from downstairs.

He always kept his downstairs phone for his sisters.

He jumped out of the sheets so fast that they few in midair for a few seconds. In a quick pace, he ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone, flipping it open. He answered, ‘Yea.’

_“Iza-Nii! Get down here, quick!”_

_“Yes, qui-“_

‘Where are you?’

_“Ehh? I’m in Ikebukuro right now. Get down here and hurry! He’s waiting for you!”_

They hung up.

Who was waiting for him? A kidnapper? Maybe another of the uprising color gang leaders? The Ryuugamine kid?

Another went off. This time in his kitchen. He flew in a frenzy for that was his phone for clients. Except when he opened the phone this time, it was filled with the screams of ‘Where are you?’ and ‘He’s going to leave if you don’t hurry up!’

This time he was the one to hang up. Why were these people calling him anyway? And who was there?

_Bzzzzz….._

In his back pocket this time.

Izaya froze.

This one was for Shizu-chan.

It was him.

He was back.

He went in a flash.  He threw on his coat and rings before flinging his door open of his apartment and locking it behind him.

::::

“Move!” he told his beloved humans. They all shouted and apologized while he practically surfed through mounds of bodies. 

“Please!” But yet no one heard him. He screamed and pushed until his hands no longer touched any bodies. “I need to see hi-“

He stopped. Everyone had gone quiet. Izaya slowly looked up to see all of what his humans were seeing.

He was really here.

He was so relieved.

Except he wasn’t saying anything.

He just had a small smile. Not a word.

_‘Say something…’_

“Hey.”

Izaya was furious. A simple fuckin-

“You-” He seethed. Shizuo’s eyes went wide as Izaya marched up to him, his eyes ablaze with fury. “complete-” he grabbed the small bag that was lying on Shizuo’s shoulder and started to hit him with it. Even though it didn’t do anything but tap him… “ass, Shizu-chan!” he throws the bag down and starts to pound his fists into Shizuo’s chest. “You show up here after months!” he yells, not looking at Shizuo for one second. “And you say ‘hey’?” Izaya pulls back, his breathing erratic.

He turns harshly to the crowd. A few people in the front were alarmed so they moved out of the informant’s way. But all he said was, “Where’s a knife? A knife?” he was _asking for a knife_ from innocent bystanders-- “Someone, get me a blade, now!”

Shizuo chuckled lightly, “And why would a by passer have a knife?”

“Never mind if they have a knife!” Izaya shouted, turning to the ex-bartender again. He looked around the man, taking in the sight of him-

“What’s in your hand?” Izaya asked. Shizuo looked to be happy since that was what he wanted Izaya to see. He grinned and lifted up the object.

His switchblade.

No damage to it at all.

“You fixed it.” Izaya stated. His switchblade had been missing for some time after a client left town (needn’t I tell everyone that this happened before Shizuo had left to ‘get away from the stink’.) He had no fucking clue Shizuo had gone to get it back and _fix it_ of all things.

For months.

Without telling anybody. Especially him.

…Where’s the logic in that?

“And why the hell do you smell like you came out of a sewer?”

“It’s a long story, man.”

Izaya looked around Shizuo for a split second to see Tom, Shizuo’s boss, standing there with a smirk on his face. He looked like he was there and knew of everything that had occurred and Shizuo’s whereabouts.

Izaya huffed, turning around once again and spitting out, “Don’t think this makes up for it.”

A vein popped in Shizuo’s head. “Of course not. I went down through all of Tokyo to give your sorry ass the switchblade back, _and fixed it,_ why would that make up for it?” Shizuo asked sarcastically.

Izaya turned, a questioning look on his face. Shizuo continued, “I wanted to come back as soon as I found the damn thing, except I had forgotten how to get back to Ikebukuro.” He rubbed the back of his head shamelessly.

“And how’d you get back?” a voice asked. Izaya turned his gaze to Kyohei who was behind him now.

Shizuo sighed, putting his hand in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. “With this.” Everyone started to groan and giggle at the thought of Shizuo forgetting that he had GPS on the phone. “The signal was awful as hell out in the southern parts of Tokyo, so I couldn’t use any mode of calls or texts to anyone for a few days. So it didn’t really work.”

“But one afternoon I’m sitting in this bar, hoping for someone to get me here…when the phone went off.” He let his gaze go to the ground. “I answered without realizing who it was. And I heard it.”

“It?” Kyohei asked.

“A voice.” Shizuo looked up, “You’re voice Izaya. Coming out of it.”

Izaya crossed his arms. A small blush was already starting to form on his cheeks, “And what did I say?”

“My name.” Shizuo spoke, “Just my name….Like a whisper…”

Izaya’s cheeks were probably on fire with the blush he had on. “A-And then what?” he stammered.

“I thought the cell was damaged, that there was a short circuit or something. But all I heard was you speaking my name. So I took it, clicked a button, and the flash of the map appeared. And I knew… I could get back.”

Izaya looked to the ground, thrilled to the core that he had come back. He was back because of that damn cellphone. But he couldn’t let anyone know of his human emotions.  

He smirked, “Ne, Shizu-Chan~ you really think I thought that high of you? My my… your protozoan brain really can’t get that bigger than that, can it?” he asked, a sly thought skipping his mind as he saw the frustration bubbling up in Shizuo’s eyes.

“Izaya…”

Everyone moved immediately. People almost running back to their cars in an attempt to escape. Others holding their children close. Others snickering at Izaya’s comment and knowing that he was about to get his ass kicked-

 It all stopped there.

Shizuo had grabbed Izaya’s cheek. The world had frozen solid with people staring intently at the reaction they were expecting from the informant. Something like a slap or pushing him away and running while Shizuo ran after him with a stop sign—

“Oh my god! URK! Look, Dotachin! I told you! I told you, huh?”

Izaya did not flinch. His eyes were wide and his hands paralyzed by his sides. He was too scared to even move a muscle as the one that let Shizuo’s words escape was pressed against his own.

Shizuo’s hand stayed on Izaya’s cheek while he pushed his mouth even closer, trying to coax a positive response. Nothing. Shizuo parted to speak, “I may seem stupid, but I’m not the one racing through everyone just to see me, right? So…that’d make you the stupid one.”

Before Izaya could retort, Shizuo was kissing him again, this time using more force than before, as if proving a point. Izaya inwardly rolled his eyes, and lifted his hand to cover the one on his cheek.

He got back his switchblade. It seemed… Shizuo wanted to fight again. With the one that he was first attacked with.

Tch. What an idiot.

Suddenly, Shizuo pulled back, leaving Izaya dumbfounded. “Can you say my name? Like you did. None of that ‘Shizu-chan’ shit either.” He held Izaya’s hand close. “Say my name.”

Izaya stood. He wasn’t really used to formalities. Especially with the name he gave the bartender when he had first met him. Izaya had never called his Shizu-chan by his actual name before. So obviously it was going to get some getting used to—

“Shizuo.”

Izaya blushed deep. He didn’t mean to sound so desperate! He cursed himself for being blunt until he looked back up to Shizuo.

He was grinning. A sincere smile. He moved closer, “Again.”

Izaya smirked. “Ne~ Shizuo-“

“Again.”

“Shizuo.”

“One more time.”

They were nose to nose now, breaths mingling. Izaya had missed him.

Oh, how he missed him.

He opened his mouth to speak it for the fifth time. 

“Shizuo.”


End file.
